Rock With Barney
Rock with Barney is the eighth and final video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the US flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends * Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List # Barney Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect the Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down By the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery Releases Original Release (1991) Re-Release (1992) Re-Release (1996) UK Release (1996) Australian Release Add a photo to this gallery Trivia * This video marked: ** The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. ** The final appearances of Amy played by Becky Swonke and Adam played by Alexander Jhin. ** The final time Derek is seen without glasses. ** The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Barney & Friends. ** The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. ** The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. ** The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. * This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. ** As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. * References: ** Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." ** The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. * Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. * On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time(along with Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Category:1991 episodes Category:Barney, Dora & the Backyard Gang episodes